it's a hard knock life
by nicolettemarie15
Summary: mickie james 4 times womans champion and divas champion she has an amazing life and bubbly personalitly was it always like this?
1. Chapter 1

mickie was stretching near the gorilla position when she saw out of the corner of her eye her uncle vince mcmahon.

"hey mickie can you come here?"-vince said as he walked into his office

mickie looked confused but walked in anyway.

he said "take a seat sweetie" mickie did as he told and she said "why am i hear my match is...."

vince cut her off and said "how you doing?"

she smiled and said "great, why do you ask?"

"well i'm always concerned about my niece"-vince answered

mickie smiled and said "thanks but, i have a match" vince stood up and said "of course"

mickie hugged her uncle and skipped off back to the gorilla position

shane walked in and said "is everything okay with mickie?"

vince just said "i think, but you know what's coming up?"

shane nodded in agreement.

mickie was waiting in the gorilla position, thinking about her life and how she loved it now but misses her past so much.

_**FLASHBACK(how it all started about 16 years ago)**_

_Mickie James was a bubbly 14 years old she was driving with her mom, her father and her older brother, to celebate her birthday._

_When suddenly her father lost control of the car and crashed into a tree instantly killing her mother and father._

_the car had caught on fire and she is struggling to get out when her brother grabs her seat belt, breaks it and throws her out of the_

_car and she screams "no, i won't leave you" and he says "go save yourself, i love you" mickie started running away when she hears_

_the car explode and she turns around and says "i love you too, sorry" and with the tears rolling down her eyes she ran the_

_4 miles to the hospital and collapses at the door, when she wakes up she is surronded by her uncle vince, aunt linda and cousins stephanie and shane._

_mickie looks up and says "what happened", everyone just looked on with sad eyes until vince says "your family has died mickie, you have to come live with us now"_

_mickie knew this was true her mother was vinces sister after all so that meant he was her godfather. mickie just nodded in agreement and fell asleep again._

_**PRESENT**_

mickie sat there tears in her eyes and heard her music go off she stood up and started bouncing down the ramp.

how much longer could she go keeping these emotions in, she was waiting for candice, clouded with these thoughts of despair.

"oh god, did you see that DDT michael?", "why yes i did, this could be it!"

1...........

2...........

3...........

"here is your winner and still your divas champion, mickie james" lillian announced.

mickie grabbed her belt and walked up the ramp and into her locker room.

without even changing she put her gear in a bag and headed for the door

she wanted to get to cameron, north carolina before the depression hit to hard.

she wanted to see jeff hardy her husband.

she stepped on the gas and drove away without looking back.


	2. series of unfourtunate events

mickie james plane landed and while she is waiting at baggage claim she sees her posse( jeff hardy matt hardy and shannon moore) come and greet her.

they all hug her and say at the same time "why you home?"

mickie put on the best smile and said "i can't visit my favorite boys now?"

they all laughed and matt said "of course kiddo" and put her in a headlock

jeff had bad backed away and thought look at this beautiful picture of my life.

shannon had grabbed her bags and said "can we break up this love fest these are heavy"

mickie smiled and said "you wimp" and attempted to take her bags when jeff came and said "i got those"

mickie just looked up and said "thanks" shannon and matt looked on and saw the tension

"what's up with those two" they whispered or so they thought 'NOTHING' mickie screamed and the whole airport went silent they just left in shame.

the car ride was silent all the way back to jeff's house. they got out of the car and went into the house. matt and shannon just drove off.

mickie walked into their beautiful house. "home sweet home" just then jack same running up to mickie "oh gosh boy i missed you"

jeff said "that makes one of us" mickie looked at jeff and said "what is wrong your acting like you hate the world?"

"it's nothing" he replied. "nothing, nothing?" yelled mickie "jeffery hardy, i know something is wrong please tell me"

jeff started crying and just sat down and looked at mickie and patted the seat next to him.

mickie follwed the gesture, "babe?", "yes?" mickie answered "do you think everything happens for a reason?"

this sent a wave of panic and misery through mickie, she took a couple seconds to answer then replied "yes, i do. why?"

jeff looked away and out the window and mickie started crying and took jeff by the head and she looked him right in the eye and said "what's wrong?"

jeff tore away and said "i'm gonna go take a bath" mickie just nodded her head before jeff left mickie says "hey lover boy want anything, i'll make dinner?  
he smiled and turned around and said "how about mac and cheese deary" she said "sure thing". and skipped off.

jeff had turned on the bath water and was sitting on the sink waiting thinking, i have everything and it will be okay and perfect forever"

mickie had snuck out back for a minute to smoke, which she only did when she was stressed she was also thinking about something.

what is wrong with him? did i do something? did he cheat? no he couldn't not after what happened to matt, what could be....

"MICKIE!!" jeff screamed interuppting her thoughts, mickie threw the lit cigarette into the bushes and ran to see her husband in the corner of the bathroom

she said "what's wrong?" all jeff could do was point there was a spider on the wall and jeff with fear needed mickie's help.

mickie giggled and said "awh it's so cute" mickie picked it up and said "sorry hun, we gotta flush you"

after the "heroic deed" was done jeff hugged mickie and said "thank you so much, i love you"

mickie smiled and said "i love you too babes, but i wanna know what's wrong" jeff just replied "nothing i don't know what i was thinking sorry"

she thought on it and said "okay, i believe you" they were about to kiss when jeff pulled back and sniffed

mickie laughed "does my breathe smell that bad?" jeff said "no something's burning?!"

mickie said what jeff went to the window and saw the bottom part of his house on fire he started screaming threw back on his clothes and

grabbed mickie by the hand and ran for the door mickie grabbed the keys and were about to get into the car when they heard an explosion

this explosion had so much force it knocked them to the ground, trying to re-gain their composure they both knew the fire had hit the gas line

just as mickie hit the unlock button they heard jack yellping, jeff screamed "my baby" jeff started running toward the house and mickie grabbed him and said no get over here

jeff fell on mickie and heard another loud noise the house was falling in they started running and all mickie could think not again. 


	3. no where to run

matt and Shannon are sitting in matts house talking about what could be wrong with jeff when the phone rings "hello?" matt says

"hello, is this matthew hardy?" "yes" matt responds "were sorry to say this but your brothers house has burnt down

and we've been unable to locate jeff or his wife mickie" matts heart stopped when hearing this he couldn't believe that his brother may be dead

and mickie who was like his little sister could be dead! matt said "I'm coming" Shannon who hadn't missed one word of thy conversation start to freak out and

said well let's move they grabbed the keys to see mickie and jeff at the door and all jeff could mutter over and over again was "my doggy is dead" mickie is so in

shock she doesn't know what to do after everyone has sat down she looks up and grabs her head and starts rocking back and forth screaming "it's my fault! all mine!"

matt grabs mickie and says "what are you talking about" and mickie says " jeff was scaring me saying stuff and I needed a cigarette and jeff needed me and well

I dropped the cigarette into the bushes this is all my fault I hate myself!" everyone looked on on disbelief jeff looked up from his hands and shook his head and said

"how could you" and walks away "JEFF!?" mickie yellls and tries to go after him and matt says don't you think you've done enough

"shannon you believe me right" mickie says "oh I know it was an accident trust me, but you burnt jeff house down"

"it was mine to" mickie snapped back "yes it was but they grew up their, their mother raises them there and you jut took it like that"

"but I didn't mean to" mickie said " okay well jeff just wants to be left alone for tonight" matt said but I wanna talk to him and see what's wrong? mickie replied

matt started sarcastically laughing you wanna talk after you burnt our childhood house down?" "but it was an accident" mickie cried

"yeah" matt said and was about to walk out an turned around and said "I think I know what jeff problem is"mickie said "what?"

matt got in her face and said "you" mickie was utterly speechless Shannon got up and hugged mickie and said "it's okay" mickie said

"no it's not, it'll never be okay" and pulled away from Shannon and said "I'm leaving" Shannon said "where it's dark?" mickie laughed and said

"I don't know but I might never come back" Shannon couldn't say a word before mickie had left Shannon turned around and said "matt, come here"

matt said "what?" all Shannon could say was "how quickly life could turn around"

jeff just layed on matts bed going over everything that had happened tonight in his life

and remember mickie agreeing to him by saying everythig truly does happen for a reason jeff felt like utter crap

and so did mickie mickie was walking along the aide or the road listening to nature and how beautiful the world was when she smelt burnt wood

and knew she was so close to their now non existant house mickie said out-loud to herself " I did it again" and ran back to matts house

with tears streaming down her face she made it back to matt's house tip-toed her way into where jeff was and began to speak. 


	4. what is up?

The next days jeff matt and shanon are sitting in matt's kitchen discussing what will happen next.

matt says "well i'm lost, i don't know What to exactly do?" jeff just shakes his head shanon says

"well guys whose hungry?" they all nod there head and then matt says "wheres mickie?" Jeff says well i'm not sure

she came into where i was last night and started talking to me and i feel bad for isolating her last night. Why matt says

and jeff replies well because when she went into my room last night she tried to see if i was awake and

i didn't wanna talk to no one so i just layed There pretending to be asleep and mickie started talking to me.

Matt and shanon both looked at each other then at jeff and matt said well contine what did she Say and

jeff replies well she sat on the bed and start saying how even though i was asleep i would some how hear her

i don't know if she knew i was awake or not But she told me how much she hated herself and how stupid she was

for doing that and that everything was her fault and she'll never be able to make it up to me And

she started crying and whispered she loved me and kissed me and walked out so i haven't seen her since last night

matt and shanon both had looks of disgust. On their face and jeff said what? Matt then said how could you let her

walk away? Jeff just replied whats the problem? Matt says uh have you forgotten she Suffers from severe depression?

She could do something stupid. CRAP jeff had totally forgotten they started scrambling around looking for her

when they realisedSuffers from severe depression? She could do something stupid. CRAP jeff had totally forgotten

they started scrambling around looking for her when they realised She was sitting on matt's back porch isolated from

the world jeff hugs her and says why are you out her by yourself and mickie say because i wanna be no one

Cares for me anymore i destroy everything jeff looked at her with sad eyes and said you know it's not true

mickie said yeah yeah whatever i gotta call vince and tell him whats going on with everything matt intervenes

and says thats all done you don't have to and mickie says well i want to and Leaves knowing that

her uncle must be worried sick calls and informs him

RING.....

RING.....

RING.....

RING.....

Come on pick up mickie says into the ringing phone hello she hears on the other end and sighs

hey uncle i guess you heard whats happened? He said yeah i'm sorry. She said so am i. He said its okay i know

this is a bad time but can you come in today mickie had actually smiled and said yes i'd love to it'll get my mind

off everything he said good i'll see you soon i love you mickie said i love you too and went to inform the boys

that she was leaving when she heard them talking Jeff have you told mickie matt had said to his younger brother

jeff said no i don't know how to i tried to last night but chickened out well you better both

Matt and shanon said i know i know it'll break her heart. We know they both said now

mickie knew something was definatly wrong. 


	5. is this the end?

hey boys what you guys talking about out here mickie came out skipping acting like she didn't hear one word jeff said oh nothing mickie giggled and said okay matt said why you so happy?

vince wants me to come in today anyone wanna come sure said jeff and matt everyone looked at shannon. Shannon just laughed and said I'm tired

I'm going to go home and sleep sorry. mickie put on her best fake smile and laughed and said okay lazy bum for you to can you guys

please hurry up and pack guys our flight is in a couple hours and i don't wanna be running through the airport like a crazy woman he he mickie giggled.

and with that mickie left the porch and jeff realized mickie had lost her bounce jeff turned to matt and said does she know? matt said i don't think she

does how could she? i'm not sure but why is she so happy? don't know but beware psycho mickie might be back the both laughed in unison at the skit that

happened almost 3 years ago. at the airport going through was easy considering her and jeff only had one bag each mickie felt sad she has lost alot in the fire

alot of family memories but not the picture of her family or her locket her mother gave her, mickie was looking at jeff and saw the saddness in her husbands eyes

once they got through baggage and body check they sat waiting for their plane matt and jeff we're talking about food and mickie was sitting there something was

eating her up the whole way mickie was fighting the urge to scream tell me jeff tell me come on please her thoughts were interuppted when a young womans voice came over

the PA system ad said flight 257 now boarding for los angelos California mickie jeff and matt all boarded the plane mickie and jeff had seats together but matt was

put in the back. thier flight was shorter than they thought because they landed in what seemed like 5 minutes they had shane standing there waiting for them she ran to

him and jumped into his arms and said hey I missed you. shane laughed and said you saw me yesterday kiddo. mickie giggled I know and walked off with her favorite people

in the world. they made it to the arena in no time where mickie and jeff were surronded by the wwe superstars and divas asking a million questions they rarley knew what to say

vince said okay everyone go memorize your scripts we have a huge smackdown tonight he had called mickie jeff and matt into his office and said how are all of you doing?

mickie was the first to speak and said well I guess where doing as well as anyone in a situation like this could do. vince said okay that's good to hear and

I love you all but you know smackdowns ratings have been going down since I gave the hardy brother feud a couple weeks rest but next week I'd like to continue

it with a new twist and mickie knew this wasn't good matt and jeff tensed up and listened as vince told them okay well it's all up to you guys

if you want but i want to the fire into the script saying matt had done it mickie felt sick to her stomach matt sat there not knowing what to think

before anyone could react jeff said well do it hand us some scripts it'll be good and walked out of the room and matt followed him

vince looked at mickie and said what's wrong sweetie she said I dont like how this is and he said how what is?

and she said it feels like you constantly bring the hardy boys personal life into wrestling ad she walked out leaving vince behind

she went to find jeff she saw matt and jeff talking in the locker room and he heard jeff say I have to tell mickie just then mickie walked in and said

tell me what matt spoke up and said nothing mickie said shut to matt. jeff? tell me now please. jeff said it's better for private time. mickie screamed

at everyone to get out and leave them alone everyone did as they told. now tell me jeff, jeff took a deep breathe and said you know what killed my mother

mickie said yes a brain tumor caused by a rare cancer why? jeff started crying, wheels were spinning in mickies head she looked at him and said tell me what's going on?

I went to the doctors and they saw my cells were inbalanced ad they think I may have the same disease that killed my mother and well......

mickie couldn't think straight thoughts we're racing in her head her heart excelarating and her palms got sweaty she couldn't believe this what had she done to desere this misfourtune latley?

she listened to jeff and the words grew more incoherent until she felt herself falling and he knew she was fainting she was welcoming the inconsiousness

she wanted it so bad she heard jeff calling for someoneto help and she heard peope come runnig in mikie did not actually know when she faints but she did remember

her last thought was what's going to happen now? 


	6. what now?

mickie thought we had died when she woke up she was blinded by a bright white light then she heard someone walk into the room she turned her head slightly to see

her husband walk in with a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol she turned her head and closed her eyes again she wanted to suspend reality for a few more seconds

jeff run walked over and shook mickie gently and said come on sweets wake up mickie knowing she didn't wanna stress him out more open her eyes

and saw the love of her life over her she couldn't understand why anything bad could ever happen to this man without warning mickie reached up and kissed him

and said I love you so much baby never forget that promise jeffs eyes filled with tears and he said no matter what I'll always have you I love you more than life it's

self they both started into each others eyes before matt walked in and said oops oh well private moment mickie giggles and said come back here it's not that intimate

jeff whispered in her ear not yet anyways mickie and smiled. matt said I heard that you kids are crazy she looked from matts face back to jeffs and sighed jeff asked what's wrong?

she looked at him and said I just wish life could stay this easy forever just us 3 I love my life with you two and I wouldn't trade it for anythin.

but? jeff said but I don't understand why god decided to pick on me why he decided to hurt me and everyone surronding me I feel like this is all it fault.

hey micks it's not your fault don't you rememeber the other day when you told me wverythig happens for a reason that includes the good and the bad and whatever happns

is meant to be I promise you that. mickie said sure doesn't feel like it I've lost so much I don't know what else I can handle just then vince walked in and handed

everyone their scripts and said hot of the press memorize it good night an walked out mickie said let's go to the hotel after the checked in and were all together

in a room they felt like this was the great life how perfect everything was. mickie giggled out of nowhere jeff said what's funny? mickie said you wouldn't understand.

NEXT DAY

matt walks into where jeff and mickie are sleeping and says micks melina wants you he hands her the phone hello? mickie says hey mickie um look I know it's short notice but wanna go shopping today

johns at the gym and well I wanna see you it'll be fun mickie quickly agreed and got up got a shower and got dressed and left a note seeing as matt had fallen back asleep and jeff was unconsiouss mickie

giggled and skipped out.

AT PF CHANGS FOR LUNCH

so you like all the outfits you got mickie? yeah I do thanks for buying most of it i'll pay you back when I get a chance. hey don't worry about it were best friends trust me awh thanks mel your awesome

just then melinas phone rings. hello? melina says. hey melina its matt i need mickie. melina hands mickie the phone hello? mickie come to the hospital it's jeff! 


	7. i remember

Melina please just drive faster mickie sqeauled I'm trying mickie but I don't wanna get pulled over then well definatly be held up mickie knew this was true

and just looked out the window melina seeing her friend so nervous decided to speak up. you know he'll be okay mickie he's tough all mickie could do was think

about every possible situation except for one death she did not want to think her husband of 5 years could just be taken like that micks where here come on melina

grabbed for mickies hand and try ran into the hospital matt was standing there waiting for them she jumped into his arms and said okay where is he? matt said

I'm pretty sure he's with the doctor. is he gonna be okay? mickie shouted shhh! calm down mickie he'll be okay be just fainted and I took him here mickie melina and

matt waitied in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity until someone came out and said family of jeffery hardy mickie jumped up and said that's us where is

he? the nurse actually laughed he's in room 203 thank you mickie said and ran through the door. mickie saw jeff laying there non chalantly like nothing was wrong

even though he had an IV and a heart monitor going, he saw mickie just standig there her mouth hanging open jeff laughed and mickie said what jeff laughed again

and said close your mouth your going to catch flies sweetie now get your ass over here mickie put on a big smile and walked over and gently kissed her husband then

matt and melina walked in melina said dang y'all work fast matt said why must I always walk in on you two getting intimate mickie broke the kiss and said intimate

I've seen you get more intimate with your hot tub which caused everyone to start laughing mickie finally decided to ask jeff what was wrong? mickie I promise you

it's nothing it was dehydration I just have to stay over night to restore the balance of liquid and I'll be perfect mickie smiled and hugged him and whispered

I love you jeff answered the I love you with a French kiss making matt and melina gag. mickie threw a pillow at them just then melina revived a text from john

asking if she can pick him up melina said I have to go get john is that okay with everyone everyone nodded their head and she was gone matt shut the door

and said and now there was two jeff and mickie giggled she lives these two people her husband and brother in law this was perfect matt broke her thoughts by saying

I'm going get something to eat want to come? mickie shook her head and said no thanks I'll stay with jeff matt left the room and jeff said awh babe you don't have to

mickie smiled and said I want to and besides I just ate pf changs jeff said awh without me. mickie said yeah and it was delicious they both laughed I'm tired babe

so if you wanna catch up with matt you can. no I'm fine babe I'll watch you sleep mickie said winking jeff laughed and closed his eyes and it wasn't even two minutes

and she heard jeff lightly snoring she looked onto the glourious face if her husband and said I love this life and she remembered the first time she met him.

FLASHBACK.

the year was 1998 mickie and stephanie had switched job for the day to see who had a harder job mickie tiought he had it in the bag when shane walked in and said

you have people hear who would like to inquire about a contract mickie said bring them in. they walked in frightened mickie smiled and said please have a seat

so this is jeffery Nero hardy and matthew Moore hardy they said yes at the same time mickie laughed and said wow guys relax your fine I don't bite they laughed

and mickie began the interview by the time it was finished mickie stood up to shake matt and jeff hand an she. she shook jeff she felt a electric charge go

through her matt and jeff were estatic they just landed their first contract after they left stephanie came in and said I think you should go out with him micke said

me what? no why? stephanie laughed and said mickie I can see your into him mickie said okay he was cute but I'm not gonna date one of my future employees

oh yeah stephanie ran out in the hall and said hardy boys come here mickie was begging her by to not do it stephanie said jeffery jeff said please call me jeff

stephanie said of course well you see mickie thinks your hot ad wants to go out with you and steph grabbed mickie and out her in the hallway jeff laughed and said

oh you do mijie blushed a deep red well I'll to out with you but I want you to ask me yourself mickie looked at him and said um yeah wanna go get something to eat?

jeff laughed and said sure jeff and matt walked away contemplating mickie hit stephaine in the arm and said thanks steph said your welcome. mickie thoughts were

interruppted when matt came back and said food mickie laughed at him and said wow your special matt playfully punched her and he said wanna go back to the hotel

and just chill minor said okay and kissedbher husband and whispered I love you and walked out with matt and left they didn't get to steps out of the hospital and

matts phone rang it was vince mcmahon.......TBC 


End file.
